Digimon Emperor
The Digimon Emperor (Digimon Kaiser in Japan, real name: Ken Ichijoji) is the main antagonist for the first 21 episodes of Digimon Adventure season 2. He is the first arch-nemesis of Davis and the other new Digidestined. It is later revealed that he was the victim of brainwashing by the real antagonist, his possessed victim and his two pawns. He returns in Digimon Adventure Tri as one of the antagonists along with Alphamon. However this is later revealed to be Dark Gennai impersonating him. He was voiced by Romi Park in Japanese and Derek Stephen Prince in English Version. In Digimon Adventure tri., he is voiced by Todd Haberkorn. Appearance The Digimon Emperor looks like his older brother, Sam. He wears a cape that resembles wings and wears blue, purple, yellow, white, and a hint of black. He wears a pair of sunglasses and changes his hair so as not to be noticed as being Ken Ichijouji. Personality As the evil alter-ego of Ken Ichijouji, Digimon Emperor is ruthless, sadistic and abusing dictator. He created control spires for Arukenimon and Mummymon to suppressed Digimon's digivolution except Armor digivolve and DNA digivolve. He caused pain to Digimon by torturing them with his whip and using dark rings and dark spirals to brainwash Digimon as his slaves. Unlike his original self, Digimon Emperor doesn't care for Wormmon (his best friend). He willing to destroy the Digi-Destined and their Digimon partners with his created Digimon Kimeramon. He thought the Digital World is video game when he didn't realized he caused sufferings. ''Digimon Adventures 02'' Past When Ken was a young boy, he always felt overshadowed by his older brother, Sam because he was considered to be a kid genius, which made Ken jealous. One day, a Digivice came out of Sam's computer, (as MaloMyotismon (Myotismon’s reincarnation) would be introduced later on) and he thought it belonged to Sam. When Sam told him not to touch it, Ken disobeys his brother and touches the Digivice anyway, sending Ken to the Digital World. He was a DigiDestined, and was partnered with Wormmon. After he and Wormmon defeated a Digimon, a dark spore flew into his neck. When Ken returned from the Digital World, Sam scolded him for touching the Digivice and breaking his trust, then dismisses him from his room, stating that he would never trust him again. Feeling betrayed and fumed by those words, Ken wishes that Sam would just disappear. But unfortunately, Ken's wish eventually came true when Sam was tragically killed in a car accident. After Sam’s death, Ken felt grief-stricken for the loss of his brother, so he decided that he had to be just like his older brother to help his parents cope with the pain. One day when he was playing with Sam's computer, a mysterious voice on an E-mail came and told him to go to the Digital World (while Yukio Oikawa would be introduced later on). He did, but instead of entering the Digital World, Ken entered the Dark Ocean. He put the Digivice in the water and it morphed into a Dark D3. When that happened, Ken became corrupted by the Dark Spore, thinking that the Digital World was a game for him to rule and the Digimon were nothing but programs and should be enslaved, and the Digimon Emperor was born. As the Digimon Emperor When he became the Digimon Emperor, Ken became an oppressive tyrant towards the Digimon. He also created devices, called Dark Rings, to control the Digimon. They are similar to Devimon's Black Gears in function and method of control. He later upgraded them into Dark Spirals when the DigiDestined were able to break the original model. To control the Dark Rings and Dark Spirals, he created the Control Spires. The Control Spires activate the Dark Rings and prevent others from Digivolving. The Emperor eventually created a Digimon monster called Kimeramon, created using other Digimon. When he finally realized that what he was doing was wrong he tried to change his ways and decided eventually to join the other DigiDestined. Digimon Adventure tri. See Dark Gennai Quotes Victims of the Dark Ring/Spiral *Gazimon *Gizamon *SkullGreymon *MetalGreymon *Drimogemon *Snimon *RedVegiemon *Mojyamon *Tyrannomon *Tuskmon *Vegiemon *Ebidramon *Shellmon *Roachmon *Guardromon *Andromon *Deltamon *Bakemon *DarkTyrannomon *Flymon *Dragomon *Gorillamon *Digitamamon *Mushroomon *Ninjamon *ShogunGekomon *Airdramon *MegaSeadramon *Dokugumon *Devidramon *Woodmon *Mekanorimon Trivia *Despite being the first antagonist in Digimon Adventure 02, the Digimon Emperor (aka Ken) was actually a brainwashed victim of Myotismon. *On WatchMojo.com’s Top 10 Digimon Villains, the Digimon Emperor was listed as #2. Category:Anime Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Torturer Category:Slaver Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Pawns Category:Monarchs Category:Kids Category:Kidnapper Category:Redeemed Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Brainwashers Category:Obsessed Category:Trickster Category:Cowards Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Summoners Category:Evil Creator Category:Spouses Category:Male Category:Hero's Lover Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:God Wannabe Category:Hegemony Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Oppressors Category:Disciplinarians Category:Crackers Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Betrayed Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Insecure Category:Alter-Ego Category:Homicidal Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Archenemy